


The triangle tingles and the trumpet plays slow

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: “Sei fuori di testa”, Giuliano commenta, seduto a gambe incrociate nel mezzo del letto.Sdraiato di fianco a lui, Francesco ride.“Vedrai che tuo fratello te ne regalerà uno anche più bello.”
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 10
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	The triangle tingles and the trumpet plays slow

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT#10 @ landedifandom, prompt "Age Difference". Questa storia è ambientata nello stesso setting di [Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974052), ma non c'è bisogno di leggerla perché il concetto base rimane lo stesso: ho traslato le età storiche nel setting moderno, quindi Giuliano è un ‘93 e Francesco un ‘84.

Giuliano non ha mai sentito il bisogno di avere troppe certezze nella vita, così come non ha mai sentito il bisogno di avere tante persone intorno. Volendo metterla sul piano matematico, a conti fatti, è un’equazione quella che lui ha sempre cercato, e non una di quelle complicate, lui ne vuole una molto basica, una di quelle che quando a scuola le inizi a studiare non le capisci, e poi finisci per rimpiangerle e a ripensare a loro quasi con affetto, non appena oltre ai numeri iniziano ad infilartici dentro anche lettere e simboli strani. La sua equazione perfetta è quella di avere una certezza per ogni persona, o la certezza di avere quella persona, per semplificare ancora di più la questione. Con Lorenzo ha sempre funzionato così, e funziona allo stesso modo con Bianca, con sua madre, perfino con Sandro. Lui li ama, e loro amano lui. È semplice, ed è perfetto.

Francesco, invece, è un’altra storia. Francesco è un qualcosa, anzi, che con la sua storia non c’entra niente, è un qualcosa che non dovrebbe avere alcun ruolo nella sua vita. Francesco doveva essere una scopata e basta, un capriccio come ne aveva avuti tanti, un altro modo per tenersi Lorenzo più vicino del consentito, rubandogli un pezzo che suo fratello avrebbe voluto tenere per sé, perché Francesco non sarebbe mai dovuto essere anche roba di Giuliano - e questo lui lo sa benissimo, come sa benissimo che, se ci è andato a letto, è stato tanto per capriccio suo quanto per dispetto nei confronti di Lorenzo, e magari anche per quel pizzico di gelosia che ha sempre provato nei confronti di Francesco e del modo che aveva, e che ancora ha, di riempire di futuro gli occhi di suo fratello.

Innamorarsi di Francesco è stato un incidente di percorso, e non uno di quegli incidenti belli e formativi, è stato più come quella volta in cui il motorino l’ha lasciato a piedi in superstrada e se l’è dovuto spingere fino a casa con le macchine di fianco che gli strombazzavano dietro, chi per dirgli di togliersi dalle palle, chi per prenderlo per il culo. Non è stata una cosa voluta, insomma. Anzi, Giuliano si sarebbe evitato il fastidio più che volentieri. 

Il problema è che a volte, tipo stanotte, non gli sembra neanche più che sia un fastidio.

L’orologio nuovo sul suo polso sembra risplendere di luce propria. L’oro è di un giallo così bello da sembrare caldo, il quadrante blu ombré incastonato di diamanti cattura ogni riflesso della luce delle lampade per restituirglielo amplificato in scintille bianche veloci come lampi.

“Sei fuori di testa”, Giuliano commenta, seduto a gambe incrociate nel mezzo del letto.

Sdraiato di fianco a lui, Francesco ride.

“Vedrai che tuo fratello te ne regalerà uno anche più bello.”

Giuliano pensa che sia molto probabile, perché se c’è una cosa che Lorenzo ha in comune con Francesco è avere queste belle idee di merda.

“Ma spero proprio di no”, risponde comunque. “Che cazzo dovrei farmene di due orologi?”

“Non li devi mica mettere entrambi nello stesso momento.”

Giuliano stende il braccio tendendo la mano verso l'esterno per osservare il rolex da lontano.

“Quindi dovrei venderne uno dei due e comprarmi, boh, una villa in centro?”

“Oppure potresti tenerli entrambi ed usarne una volta uno e una volta l’altro, come fanno tutte le persone normali.”

“Le persone normali non hanno bisogno di due orologi. Uno basta e avanza.”

“Sarà, ma io prima di oggi non ti ho mai visto con un orologio al polso.”

“Lo so. Infatti non capisco da dove vi è venuta questa fissa che io potessi volere degli orologi.”

Francesco ride di nuovo, poi si stringe nelle spalle in quel modo particolare che è solo suo, un movimento appena accennato che è però una dichiarazione di intenti.

“È una tradizione regalare orologi a chi diventa maggiorenne”, risponde.

Giuliano ha un vago flash della festa dei diciotto anni di Lorenzo, il ristorante elegante, una scatola con un marchio di alta gioielleria tra le mani di Piero. Non ricorda benissimo quella sera, era troppo impegnato a scambiarsi messaggi con Francesco, col telefono nascosto sotto il tavolo per non farsi sgamare da Bianca, seduta accanto a lui.

“Ma perchè poi?”, si domanda ad alta voce. “Per ricordargli che da lì in poi è tutta in discesa verso l’abisso e poi la morte? Ora non è che, visto che tu sei in crisi perché c’hai trent’anni, devi proiettare le tue ansie su di me.”

“Non ce li ho ancora trent’anni”, ribatte subito Francesco, piccato. “E comunque non ne ho idea, non l’ho mai capito neanche io. So solo che è così che si fa.”

Giuliano si zittisce per qualche minuto, e fissa l’angolo del letto di questa stanza d’albergo che ormai per lui è diventata una seconda casa, riflettendo. Si domanda se Francesco l’abbia ricevuto un orologio ai suoi diciotto anni e, in caso, chi glielo abbia regalato. Probabilmente Guglielmo, decide.

“No ma comunque, a parte la follia generale di regalare orologi ai diciottenni, sei proprio tu ad essere fuori di testa”, ripete. “Quanto ti è costato questo coso?”

La prima risposta che ottiene è uno sbadiglio. Il letto è grande e comodo, completamente disfatto. Al contrario suo, Francesco non è nudo: ha la camicia bianca aperta sul petto, i pantaloni slacciati e larghi sui fianchi, i boxer di nuovo al loro posto. Giuliano lo trova bello come poche cose al mondo gli sono mai sembrate belle.

“Ti importa davvero quanto l’ho pagato?”, chiede Francesco.

“Dipende. È un regalo da puttana, questo?”

Uno sbuffo divertito. 

“Giuliano, per piacere.”

“No, rispondimi seriamente”, insiste Giuliano, pur non essendo affatto serio lui stesso. “È un regalo da puttana? Cerchi di comprarti il mio silenzio perché non ti denunci agli sbirri?”

Francesco solleva ostentatamente un braccio, scuote il polso per far scivolare indietro il polsino slacciato e mettere in mostra il suo di orologio, che ha l’aria di non costare nemmeno un centesimo in meno di quello di Giuliano.

“Sei maggiorenne da… quattro ore ormai, non vorrei scadere nel volgare, ma da questo momento in poi posso risponderti _denunciami stocazzo._ ”

Giuliano trattiene a stento una risata, e giusto perché non vuole che Francesco pensi di essere divertente.

“Sì ma fino a ieri mi ti scopavi nell’illegalità totale.”

“Non ti ho mai sentito lamentarti della cosa.”

“No”, ammette Giuliano. “Tutto sommato non ho poi molto di cui lamentarmi. Non scopi male.”

“Grazie”, risponde Francesco. Lascia passare qualche secondo prima di continuare, e da questo Giuliano intuisce che gli sta chiedendo implicitamente di prenderlo sul serio, tanto per cambiare. “E comunque non è un regalo da puttana. È un regalo normale. È quello che regalerei a mio fratello piccolo, se ne avessi uno.”

Giuliano si lascia sfuggire un sospiro teatrale, poi torna a sdraiarsi sul letto. Poggia la testa sulla spalla di Francesco, che a sua volta gli fa passare un braccio sotto la schiena per avvolgerglielo intorno alla vita e stringerselo più vicino, e Giuliano sente un brivido di piacere risalirgli sulla pelle quando la sua mano calda inizia ad accarezzargli lo stomaco.

“E te lo scoperesti pure, questo tuo fratello piccolo?”, domanda. “Così, giusto per capire.”

Francesco sorride e lo sfiora con la punta delle dita, con quel suo modo di fare quasi assente che un po’ lo manda ai matti e un po’ lo fa sentire a casa.

“No, io ho turbe mentali diverse da quelle tue e di Lorenzo.”

“Vantatene.”

“Non me ne sto vantando, sto precisando.”

“Come no.”

Giuliano si gira su un fianco, premendosi con tutto il suo corpo contro Francesco, chiude gli occhi e nasconde la faccia contro il suo collo, respirando il profumo del suo dopobarba. L’orologio è pesante, non è abituato a portarlo, ma non gli dà fastidio sentirne il peso quando solleva il braccio per posarlo sul petto di Francesco.

“Grazie, Ce’.”

Francesco non risponde, ma volta appena il viso per baciarlo sulla fronte, poi riprende ad accarezzargli la schiena in silenzio, finché Giuliano non si sente scivolare in un sonno esausto e un po’ preoccupato, ma decisamente contento.

**Author's Note:**

> In caso non si fosse capito, sono in F/G mood estremo, sto attualmente cercando di capire se sono capace di scrivere anche del povero Lorenzo.


End file.
